Galaxy
Opis Galaxy to młoda wadera, która jest gammą w Wataha Gwiazdy. Wygląd Normalny Jej futro jest granatowe, posiada grzywkę, gdzie końcówki jej są szare. Końcówki na tylnych łapach są jasnoniebieskie. A od pyska do klatki piersiowej rozciąga się beżowa łata. Na prawej przedniej łapie ma jasno- granatowe pasmo. Pod oczyma ma trzy niebieskie kreski. Magiczna forma Wtedy z boków wyrastają jej skrzydła, które wyglądają jak galaktyka. Do tego końcówka jej ogona jest fioletowa i ma na nim fioletowe pasmo.Jej łapy pokrywają małe gwiazdki, a parę dużych na skrzydłach. Furia Oczy zachodzą jej na kolor indygo i rozciąga sie z nich fala aury. Gwiezdna furia Oczy też zachodzą na kolor indygo i toczy się z nich fala aury, w niej są ciemniejsze elementy koloru indygo. Jej plecy okrywa ,,ósemka", która ma w niej gwiazdy.Do tego taki pasek okrywa jej szyję i owija się wokół łap, w nich także są gwiazdy. Charakter Wadera no co dzień jest chłopczycą i twardzielką! Niezbyt lubi się stroić i spędzać czas na pielęgnacji futra!W ogóle nie kochliwa i nie chce mieć partnera i szczeniąt!! Lubi jakieś wyzwania, adrenalinę. Mimo to też jest dużym luzakiem. Kocha swoich przyjaciół, i jeśli przychodzi co do czego jest gotowa stanąć w ich obronie. Chętnie też się wygłupia i śmieje. Bardzo odważna, lojalna i oddana. Gdy ma zły dzień lubi wnerwiać,irytować do tego uszczypliwość i chamskość. Niezbyt ufa obcym. Do jej złych cech należy to, że jest furiatką! Więc, często hamuje się by nie wpaść w furię. Podczas walki urodzona wojowniczka, tyle, że czasem nie umie się powstrzymać i wpada albo w amok lub w furię. Gdy jest smutna to woli się w sobie zamknąć i przemyśleć coś. Lubi spacery nocne i jakieś straszne rzeczy nie są dla niej przeszkodą. Do bardzo poważnych rzeczy podchodzi dorośle i wyrozumiale. Nie cierpi wrogów, jest dla nich opryskliwa, wyszczekana, umiejąca się odgryźć. Przez to, że w dzieciństwie była pomiatana na dokuczanie jej lub komuś z watahy włącza się cecha obronna, do tego gdy ktoś naprawdę przegnie jest duża możliwość, że wpadnie w nieoczekiwaną furię lub rozerwie wroga na strzępy. Umiejętności Dobrze poluje jak i biega, chyba dlatego jest głównym posłannikiem Watahy Gwiazdy. Mądra, oraz dość silna. Rodzina * Kiki- mama. * Marc- tata Moce Super- bieg Bardzo szybko biega, może w 10 s przebiec do galaktyki oddalonej o 100 lat świetlnych. Dlatego jak ma odwiedzać świat zwykłych wilków, to ona najczęściej jest wysyłana. Super- siła Podczas walki może odrzucać przeciwnika, lub odpychać go od słabszych. Latanie Wtedy wyrastają jej skrzydła i potraci bardzo daleko, wysoko i szybko latać. Komunikacja z wilkami ze świata żyjących Może odwiedzać ich w snach i dawać im znaki, jak i poprzez Rzekę Gwiazd i normalnie do nich schodzić. Teleportacja Potrafi się teleportować. Może nawet z ich świata do świata zwykłych wilków. Telekineza Potrafi przenosić przedmioty jak i wilki. Często też przenosi wrogów. Furia Wyszkoliła tą furię, dlatego jest słabsza od wrodzonej. Mimo to gdy się naprawdę wścieknie staje się bardzo silna i zabija wszystko i wszystkich co stanie waderze na drodze. Zdarza jej się to w świecie zwykłych wilków jak i rzadziej, ale i w zmarłych Gwiezdna furia Wtedy jest ciut silniejsza od zwykłej i tak naprawdę powstała po dołączeniu do Watahy Gwiazdy. To tak naprawdę jej jedyna furia, której nie szkoliła tylko wyszła ze zwykłej. Wtedy staje sie silniejsza i także zabija wszystko i wszystkich w okół niej. Częściej używa jej w świecie zmarłych wilków, lecz zdarza jej się użyć w świecie zwykłych. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Karen Gillan * Wersja polska- Chye , Marevest FOREVER Biografia Wadera urodziła się w Watasze Lacus Splendenti. Gdzie była jedynaczką. Zawsze podziwiała Czarnokrwistych, dlatego nauczyła się furii już jako dwuletnie szczenię. Niestety gdy podrosła i była szkolona kilka młodych basiorów ją przezywało z powodu jej kresek. Skończyła szkolenie. Mimo to nadal jej dokuczali. Pewnego dnia przegięli. Wadera wściekła się i włączyła jej się furia...Nawet jak na tamtą porę najsilniejsze basiory latały jak szmaciane piłeczki, mimo to po ataku poszła do swego legowiska i zasnęła. Tak dorastała. Pewnego dnia Wataha Krwi zaatakowała ich obóz. Inni byli w walce a ona musiała chronić emerytów i szczenięta. Niezbyt chciała siedzieć w miejscu. Wtem do legowiska wszedł wojownik z wrogiej watahy. Rzucił się na nią. Do tego mówił, że ona pilnuje tego legowiska, że to jakiś żart i , że pokona ją. Wtedy wpadła w furię, przeciwnik ledwo uszedł z życiem, a ona została bohaterką, jednak pewnego dnia na polowaniu jeden osobnik z Watahy Mrocznego Lasu zaatakował ją spychając ją w głąb klifu zepchnął ją i.... gdy otworzyła oczy znalazła się w Watasze Gwiazdy. Ponieważ była za życia dobra otrzymała miano gammy. Lubi # Spędzać czas z watahą i przyjaciółmi. # Dobro. # Adrenalinę. # Ryzyko. # Biegać. # Siłować się. # Latać # Przygody Nie lubi # Wrogów. # Złych watah. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Oszustwa. # Osądzania. # Stroić się. Hobby # Bieganie. # Siłowanie się. # Polowanie. # Latanie. Strach * Brak!! Ciekawostki # Ma 16 ludzkich lat. # Ma 185 cm wzrostu. # W Watasze Gwiazdy pełni funkcję gammy. # Wadera jest moją wolofikacją. # Jej ulubiony kolor to kolor niebieski i wszystkie jego odcienie. # Jest twardzielką. # Jako pierwsza w Wataha Gwiazdy z jej hierarchicznej strony ma furię i się jej nauczyła. # Gdy dołączyła do jej watahy powstała jej też gwiezdna furia, która jest ciut silniejsza od zwykłej. # Nigdy nie będzie miała partnera i szczeniąt! # Nigdy nie była zakochana i nie będzie! # Ona i Amethyst to przyjaciółki. # Amethyst jest jej przeciwieństwem, gdyż ona jest wilkiem harmonii i często jest spokojna gdy Galaxy ma furie. # Przez jakiś czas w Watasze Lacus Splendenti była betą. # Nie ufa i nie toleruje Fall 'a. # Jest zastępcą Milky Way. # Ona i Amaltea to najlepsze kumpele. # Jej imię oznacza Galaktyka. Galeria Galaxy Aby zobaczyć pełną galerię Galaxy kliknij tutaj :) Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Członek Watahy Gwiazdy Kategoria:Wadera Kategoria:Wadery Kategoria:Wilcze OC Kategoria:Wilczyca Kategoria:Galaxy Kategoria:Magiczny Wilk Kategoria:Gamma Kategoria:Gammy Kategoria:Wolofikacja Kategoria:Wolofikacje Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Twarde Kategoria:Wataha Gwiazdy